A power generation system for generating electricity in which a rotary positive displacement compressor and an power generation device are operatively connected to each other.
Microturbines, also known as turbogenerators and turboalternators, are gaining increasing popularity and acceptance. These microturbines are often used in conjunction with one or more compressors which supply gaseous fuel to them at a desired pressure, generally from about 40 to about 500 pounds per square inch.
To the best of applicants"" knowledge, the prior art does not provide a power generation system which utilizes a microturbine and a compressor and which is efficient, reliable, durable, and easy to maintain. It is an object of this invention to provide such a system.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a system for generating electricity comprising a power generating device and, operatively connected thereto, a fluid lubricated rotary positive displacement system. The rotary positive displacement system is comprised of a feed means for supplying gas at a pressure of from about 0.2 p.s.i.g. to about 400 p.s.i.g. to a rotary positive displacement compressor. The rotary positive displacement compressor has a discharge pressure of from about 20 to about 950 p.s.i.g., a pressure ratio per stage of from about 1.1 to about 6.0, a flow capacity of from about 5 to about 3,000 standard cubic feet per minute, and a horsepower of from about 3 to about 4,000. The system also is comprised of a receiving tank connected to the rotary positive displacement compressor, means for feeding liquid to the receiving tank, means for cooling a mixture of gas and liquid, means for separating a mixture of gas and liquid, and means for feeding liquid to the rotary positive displacement compressor.